


Push It To The Limit

by WolfaMoon



Series: PUSH AU [6]
Category: Push (2009), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Push (2009), F/M, Family Secrets, Hurt Eleven | Jane Hopper, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Physics, Steve Harrington Has Powers, Steve Harrington-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: The different type of psychics in the film are: * Movers (who can move objects with their mind) * Pushers (who can control other peoples' thoughts) * Watchers (who can see the future) * Bleeders (who emit high-pitched screams that can burst blood vessels) * Sniffs (who can track people) * Shifters (who can temporarily change what an object looks like to others) * Wipers (who can wipe memory) * Shadows (who can cloak themselves and others around them from detection) * Stitchers (who can heal or unheal people).
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Everyone, Steve Harrington & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Steve Harrington & The Party
Series: PUSH AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/488501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Push It To The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Computer Died Again.

Push It To The Limit  
By WolfaMoon  
Summary:  
The different type of psychics in the film are: * Movers (who can move objects with their mind) * Pushers (who can control other peoples' thoughts) * Watchers (who can see the future) * Bleeders (who emit high-pitched screams that can burst blood vessels) * Sniffs (who can track people) * Shifters (who can temporarily change what an object looks like to others) * Wipers (who can wipe memory) * Shadows (who can cloak themselves and others around them from detection) * Stitchers (who can heal or unheal people).  
Disclaimer: No Own

((Push It To The Limit))

Brenner loves psychics. He especially loves to play with them and see what they can do. Eleven is a mover. She can move things with her mind but she can also move things in different ways. Eleven knew of her numbered family but didn’t know there are more like her in the world hiding who they are. Until she meet Kali’s gang of misfits.  
Hopper carried Eleven into the Byers house after closing the gate.  
“What happened?” Mike asks coming over.  
“She’s just tired.” Hopper informs Mike yet her stillness is worrying him too. Steve came from the kitchen with a towel to his bruised face. “What happened to you?”  
“Babysitting. What did she do?”  
“Saved us all.” Hopper pets her hair. Mike watches as Steve tilts his head before moving toward the couch. Steve lifts a hand over her from his standing position.  
“What are you doing?” Mike asks. Steve lets his hand drop before moving to kneel by her. Taking her hand he looks at her.  
“Harrington?” Hopper asks.  
“She’s bleeding inside.”  
“What?”  
“How do you know?” Mike asks defensively. Steve looks at the two than the others.  
“I can’t go into this right now but whatever happens, no hospital, okay?” They look at him. “Promise.” He grits out. They had never seen Steve act like this. True there are moments of intensity but there was always levity. There is none showing now.  
“Yeah, kid. Promise.” Steve looks from Hopper to the kids.  
“Promise,” they all spoke in turn. Nodding he moves so he is kneeling more beside Eleven.  
“Don’t touch her. She’s going to feel this but she will be better.” Hopper sits back as Steve lets his hands rest on her. Closing his eyes he jolts a little and her body quivers under his hands. Thrashing a little she groans. Hopper wants to soothe her as does Mike but they watch as the veins that had been bruising around her temple withdrawal into perfect skin. Her fingers dance and move but then she is gasping and opening her eyes to see what is going on. Eleven looks at all of them before looking to Steve who is touching her.  
The sensation is new but old. She has felt this before but this is different. Tilting her head she lifts her hand to touch Steve. His eyes flare open looking at her. The sensation stops. The bruised face smiles at her before collapsing away from her.  
“STEVE!” the kids call as they move around him. Eleven sits up to stare down at the boy.  
“He’s a stitch.” Eleven says. This has them all look from Steve to her. They had found books on psychic and the different ones. Most of it is story and a person rants.  
“How do you feel?” Mike asks.  
“Wonderful.” Eleven answers Mike while moving to examine Steve.  
“Will he be okay?” Dustin asks.  
“He is drained. Out of practice.” Like what he did is an everyday occurrence.  
Hopper moves Steve to where Eleven was laying.  
“So he’s like you?” Hopper asks.  
“No, and yes. There are different types of us. Papa wanted to advance us. Make us stronger. He has not had training.” Motioning to Steve.  
“But he tried anyway.” Hopper gets Steve settled carefully.  
“He knew I was hurt and … he is a good stitch. Not use to inflict. Use to heal. “  
“So a stitch is?”  
“They can heal injures as well as inflict injuries which they have healed before.”  
“Wow, and Steve is one of them, cool.” Dustin sits on the coach armrest looking proud at Steve. Like I found him first.  
“Wait. So there are more psychics in the world than just your brother and sisters?” Lucas asks.  
“Yes, papa wanted us to find more. Wanted more to prove he could make better for division.”  
“Division?” Mike asks.  
“They want all psychics for their little wars.” Steve groaned.  
“You’re awake.” Dustin says cheerfully.  
“Barely.” He tries to sit up but his head is pounding.  
“You should not have done with being injured.” El lectures him.  
“You were dying so, I think I did good.”  
“Thank you stitch.” Steve gives her a look.  
“Steve.” He corrects her.  
“So how long have you been a stitch?” Hopper asks. Steve raises a bloody eyebrow at him.  
“Birth. Some come into it. But most of the inherited ones get a little more powerful.” Sitting up he closes his eyes. “So how do you know the terminology since you were a number?” Eleven shrugs.  
“Kali told me.”  
“8,” Steve nods.  
“You know her?” Steve closes his eyes trying to focus on what needs to be said for he feels the dark calling.  
“Only what is in my mom’s watcher diary. She tried to get you guys but, Brenner has an army of psychics around him, or he did.”  
“Watcher?” Lucas asks.  
“They can see into the future. My mom could do that. My father was the stitch.”  
“Was?” Hopper asks.  
“Brenner doesn’t like loose ends. But he didn’t know about me so. I was safe.” Steve collapses back down on the couch.  
“Thank you.” Eleven takes his hand lifting to examine it.  
“No number.” She looks at his bare arm to his tired eyes. Steve smiles before relaxing more. Eleven feels his hand go lax in hers. Setting it down she sits beside him.  
“So there are others in the world?” Hopper asks.  
“Yeah if all those books are not bullshit,” Dustin says tilting his head in a slight apology. “So they are everywhere and no where. They hide from the government but there are those that do work it, called division. I suspected El was part of it but it’s all theories.”  
“Not anymore.” Mike spoke looking from El to Steve. 

(())

Mike couldn’t blame El for being curious of Steve. Heck everyone began to keep an eye on Steve. Steve didn’t know what to do with the attention. So they sat in Byers house playing games while El sat beside Steve. Jealous sprung to Mike’s mind but Steve just smiles at Mike shaking his head no, like not in that way.  
“So Steve, when did you realize you were a stitcher?” Dustin became fascinated and brought all the books he had on psychics with him so he could ask and show the others. Hopper had one in his lap right now while the group gathered.  
“Um… my dad had been shot and I healed him than passed out.”  
“So you can do it but it drains you?” Will asks.  
“I’ve gotten better since than. I was only 3.”  
“Three?” Hopper asks.  
“Yeah, couldn’t really stay in one spot. But Flo is a blocker so she’s cool.”  
“Flo, as in my secretary Flo?”  
“Yeah. That’s why we’re, I’m here. She’s been keeping an eye on me since my parents died. But she is getting older so I can be a little rebellious.”  
“You watch too.” Eleven says.  
“I never really tried my mom’s gifts. But I have been drunk enough to have a de ja vu moment to do or not do something.”  
“You can be more.” She tells him.  
“Well that is what Brenner wanted. He wanted psychics to breed to make more powerful little ones. It’s how my parents met.” This has them all looks at him. “My mom showed herself as a mild watcher when she was actually great. The only reason she went to the thing was to meet my father and for me.”  
“She knew she was going to have you?” Dustin shouted. “Wild.”  
“Yeah, but they’re dead.” Hopper moves to the phone after Steve’s words.  
“Yeah, Flo, can I pick you up… it’s about Steve.. He’s fine.. Yes.. Yes. I’ll be right there.” Hopper hangs up the phone. “I’ll be right back. I’m bringing Flo. She’s worried.”  
“Yeah, she’s the best.” Steve says.

(())

Flo enters the house smiling to everyone and coming to stand before Steve.  
“Do you have the time?” Steve lifts his watch and looks at her.  
“5:15.”  
“Good, here. It’s from your mother.”  
“What is this?”  
“You were hit on the head again, rather roughly this time.” She forces a rubber-banded book into his hands. Opening it he looks at the pictures and writings drawn inside. Some are the artistic talent of his mother but some are mere stick figures with scrawled notes. Than he got to a page with a big crack drawn on it and tentacles coming out. Taking a breath he looks at it than flipping a page it’s a well drawn car, flipping.  
“This is the car accident.” He looks at Flo.  
“Yes,”  
“She knew.”  
“She knew because…” Flo flips the page. It’s a stick figure drawling with names written above them in his mother’s writing. There was stick figure Steve in the middle with a baseball bat. A girl stick figure with the number 11 above it. Found her, was written beside it and there is a list of numbers and names. “She needed you safe and only to be a stitcher. If Brenner knew you were a watcher like her he would have made you a number like 11. And the other numbers, you found them.”  
“What, I only know her.” Steve motions to El, getting defensive.  
“Steve calm,” Flo tries to talk evenly. “The other numbers, once they are all together than you can take down Brenner.”  
“I’m not a watcher.” Steve tries again flipping through the book and finally finding a message at the end. – Steve, you will be great. Read this and sit…NOW. - Steve sits down on the couch. – You are going to go into a watch. Calm, breath, focus. I love you. – It’s been so long and last time this happened he had been loosely drunk. “Breath.” Steve says letting it come. It felt like a tidal wave and a migraine rolled into one. It hurt but there is focus.  
((He’s standing outside the Byers’ house. There is a girl there, 8, with other people and another number, 10. They get out of the van and walk toward him. 10 is a watcher, Steve realizes. She looks at him. “See you.”))  
Steve falls forward gasping for air. Eleven is by him in an instant. Her hand rubbing circles on his back.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I think so… 8 found 10. They’re going to be coming here soon.” Steve rubs his temples. “Is it bad I don’t want to be a watcher.” Flo sits beside him.  
“No one asks for our gifts, we just accept.” Flo tries. “And now you are more than just a stitch. Your mom would be so proud of you.”  
“Yeah but look what being a watcher got her. It got her dead.” Spoken with little anger and lost rolled into the words.  
“Kid,” Hopper tries. “You’re not alone here. And if I read what is true about psychics from that weird book.” Lifting the example he has in his hands. “You are more powerful than you have faith in yourself.”  
“I’m just Steve Harrington.” Steve sighs.  
“You are more.” Eleven says.  
“I really don’t want to do any more watching.”  
“Than just relax.” Flo came over to rest a hand on his shoulder. “You are great.”  
“So Steve,” Dustin asks. “Want to be our bard in D & D?”  
“I’ll be your Ranger.” Steve smiles at the shocked faces of the party.

The End


End file.
